Vampire
by Phoenixthe moon sun
Summary: Hated by her vampire parents. separated from her lover and sister. Trained by an evil organization. Now the worst assassin in Japan. Will she be able to remember her dark past? How about her lover?. how about her sister?. Will she be able to free her self from her chains? "I am Your Death Angel"
1. Chapter 1

Vampire- Chapter one

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, but I own the plot

In the middle of the quiet silent night, a man in his forties appeared. He walked calmly with a gun strapped in one of his legs.

"It's nice to be one of the richest family"

A smirk appeared in his face. Out in the distance he spotted a shadow of a person. Carefully he took his gun out and continued walking, as he got near he noticed the shadow was gone. He lowered his gun to the ground once again and continued to walk. Out of no where a girl with pure black hair as the night and ruby red eyes appeared in front of the man. A gun was evident in one of her hands. She pointed her gun over towards the man. The man grabbed his gun but before he could rise it a bullet hit him straight in his hand, making him drop the gun. He looked up towards the girl fear evident in both eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The girl looked up to meet his eyes.

"I am your Death Angel"

With that she shot her gun killing the man in the process, before the police could arrive she disappeared into the not so quiet night.

Next Day

Rein's POV

"REIN! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

I slowly opened my sea blue eyes and stood up from my comfortable bed. I looked over towards the clock that read "7:25" I let out a scream and hurried straight to the bathroom. Hello my name is Rein I am in first year of high school, but this school is not for ordinary. The school is more for monster like us vampires. We vampires are the rulers of the school we are the ones who hold pride and courage. There is very few vampires witch is less competition. Using my speed I ran out the door and into my limousine. It was just another regular day of school I let out a sight and looked out the window. As we rolled into the school entrance I noticed a girl with red long hair I mostly don't pay any attention, but for some reason I feel like I have seen her before. As I stood out of the limousine I spotted my fellow vampire friends Shade Moon and Bright Diamond. Once I stood with them we began to walk towards our class room.

"KYAA! ITS SHADE, REIN AND BRIGHT"

I had to cover my ears at the sudden shouts of the school population. As we kept walking we got surrounded by a mob of people. This is something we had to deal with every school day. I rolled my eyes, but in less than a minute the sudden shouts vanished. The students that were in front of me parted way for some one. From the line emerged a girl with red long hair she paid no attention to us but we paid very close attention to her. A chorus of murmurs and whispered began. One boy by the name of Rivers stepped up he was a vampire but because Shade won the crown from him he kneels towards us.

"What are you doing here you human"

We looked over towards the girl and began to sniff the air. It was true her smell of blood is that of a human.

"Don't you know this school is not for yo.."

Before he could finish the girl disappeared from view but then reappeared in front of Rivers holding him up in the air by his shirt. She suddenly let him go and kicked him hard in the stomach he fell to the ground unconscious. She then walked away students parting her way. We also began to walk to home room with out having any difficulties. Once we where seated the teacher came in and wrote a name on the board

Fine Sol

"Ok class will start our new school semester with a new a student in this class, Please come inside"

The door swung open to reveal…

 **Phoenix** chan here

Thank you for reading :)

How was it?


	2. Vampire Chapter 2

Vampire

Chapter Two

 **I do not own** **Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime**

Rein POV

The door was swung open to reveal the red head from this morning. She walked in carrying a calm and peaceful aura she stopped to look at the whole classroom before resuming her walk to the front. Ms. Tomoyo our homeroom and math teacher kindly smiled over to her.

"Please introduce your self"

Once again she turned around to face us, I soon noticed that she was a pretty girl.

"My name is Fine Phoenix Sol. It's a pleasure meeting all of you"

She bowed to the class in respect, but her cold and emotionless voice sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Any questions for our new student?"

The class stayed quiet, that was until Rose-Moon raised her hand

"Yes Rose-Moon"

"Why did you transfer to this school human?"

The tension in the class grew as we waited for her reaction, but there was none. Instead she looked over towards Rose-Moon before replying.

"Its information that is prohibited for me to say"

With that said no one else raised his or her hand.

"Ok Fine you may seat next to Shade who is that cute boy over at the back"

Immediately Mint a girl with green hair and emerald eyes stood up. Her face was beat red from anger

"No way she can't seat next to my Shade!"

I notice Fine turn her head over towards Mint to give her a cold glare. Mint being Mint gave out a terrible shrieked that made not only me, but also everyone cover their ears. As soon as she finish Fine began to talk again with her cold voice.

"Listen girl not everything depends on your Non factual Opinions"

I looked over towards Mint who was giving out a strong murderous aura and before she could do any harmful spell to Fine one of her friends graved her by the waist.

Fine however ignore the death glare and continued to walk over towards Shade who was looking out the window paying no attention to the commotion. I gave out a sigh over at Shade's complete ignorance. Now that I think about it I remember hearing or seeing the name Phoenix before, but I just don't know where. Oh well I'll ask Shade or Bright about it during lunch

Fine POV

This must be the worst nightmare I have ever had. Not only do I hate the School uniform that consists of a purple skirt with a white long sleeve shirt. I also hate the school master that made me go back three years of schooling, and if that is not enough being stock with a loud mouth girl that thinks to highly of herself is just over my limit. I quietly sight and took my seat next to Shade who is the second best student of the academy.

"Ok class please will start the new lesson with some review problems"

Even after the class began I could still feel that death glare from the green hair girl.

Being the cold person I am I completely ignore her. Instead I took out my notebook and began writing some review notes. After about half the boring period the door was swung open harshly waking up all the people who where fast asleep.

"Ms. Tomoyo there has been a problem in the faculty that needs your help"

With that the person left in a hurry. Ms. Tomoyo looked over at us.

"Free period"

She said in a hurry before exiting the classroom. Just as she left two girls in front of me began to whisper to one another.

"Hey have you heard the news"

" Yes I heard that Death Angel killed again"

Death Angel she has been a very popular talk now a days. When I was about to take out a book to read I caught a glimpse of a magic dagger coming my way quickly I stood up in my seat and jumped up into the air avoiding the dagger. However the one to take the hit was a black hair boy who was talking to Shade. He immediately passed out in the class floor and another boy who was next to him gave out a murderous aura. Before this could turn into a bigger commotion I walked towards the door swung it open and closed it harshly.

Third POV

As soon as Fine closed the door Mint went over towards the injured kid she looked up to the other kid and bowed

"I am really sorry it wasn't meant for him"

She spoke softly

"It's ok accidents happen"

The dark blue hair boy responded. Just like that the school lunch bell rung making all the students rush out like a pack of wolves out into the hallways. Rein, Bright and Shade went out last. As soon as they where able to reach the out doors Rein began to speak.

"Hey have you guys in another place seen or heard the name Phoenix"

"Rein Phoenix is the name of the number one student of the school campus"

"Oh no wonder why it sounded familiar"

She said as they continued walking towards the gardens having a peaceful atmosphere, but it was interrupted when not far from them some shouts where heard.

"Hey you human what are you doing here!"

As they got closer they spotted Fine being surrounded by 3 boys wearing the tenth grade uniform who where only looking for trouble.

"It's non of your business Idiot"

Shade quickly pulled Bright and Rein towards the bushes so they won't be seen.

"What did you say low life!"

Fine looked up to meet his eyes that where full of anger.

"I said idiot"

With that the boy exploded in anger.

"I'll make you regret what you said you powerless human"

He lunge him self to Fine who stood still not moving an inch…

 **So sorry for the late update, but any ways I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **~Phoenix~**


End file.
